


hurt me, please

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Series: jackbeom one-shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Fear Play, Handcuffs, Kinky, Knifeplay, Knives, Light BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: TW | knifeplayJackson and Jaebeom found out that they're both into knifeplay, so naturally one thing leads to another ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	hurt me, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> if you're gonna try out knifeplay, for the love of god, please only do it with someone who is good with knives and knows what they're doing. Don't do this if you're inexperienced!
> 
> ANYWAYS i dedicated this fic to alexa bc it's her birthday uwu 💕 she's a huge inspiration to me and a really good friend of mine! 💕

Jackson looks so utterly beautiful like that.

Blindfolded. Handcuffed. Shivering. And on the verge to crying as Jaebom let's the knife go up and down the youngers thighs.

Jaebeom loves it. Loves Jackson's little reactions. His cute little hiccups. His whining whenever the knife is getting closer to the inside of his thighs and near his neglected little cock. Jaebeom loves having this much control over him.

"You're gonna be a good boy now, Jackson?" he whispered against the youngers ears, in a deep tone that gave the smaller man shivers. He had trouble speaking up, he's shaking quite a lot. He nods slowly and presses his lips together.

"Use your words, little boy" there it was again, that tone in his voice. Jackson took a deep breath and tried to relax a little.

"Y-yes…" he said, his voice small and breathy. "Yes what?" Jaebeom's voice was so demanding and deep, Jackson shivered again.

"Y-yes  _ sir _ …" it was so quiet, but it was more than enough for Jaebeom as he gently caressed the youngers cheek. Watching him melt at his touch.

He lets then slaps his thighs with the flat side of the knife, making the younger bite down on his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay. He smirks at his cute reaction and proceeds to slowly glide the knife on his shivering thighs.

"It's cold, isn't it?" he whispered into the youngers ear before nipping on his ear lobe. Jackson moaned at that and presses his thighs together. He nods again "...yes _sir_ …" Jaebeom only hums as a response.

He rolls the knife over to it's sharp edge, softly poking the tip of the knife into his thigh. Not breaking through the skin yet. Just teasing him of what's to come. He looks at the youngers face. His mouth open, his bottom lip quivering. His breathing getting faster and louder.

"Are you scared, baby? Or does the fear make you feel good?" he said in a low voice, pressing soft kisses on his exposed neck.

"f-feel good... _ sir  _ feel really good…" his voice so small, his tone was much higher than usually. He's completely in subspace now. Jaebeom smirks against his neck.

"Is that so? Does baby want daddy to cut a little?"

Just then Jackson moans louder than before this night. He nods so fast, moaning as he does. It makes Jaebeom smirk... knowing he has such a effect on him.

"Y-yes please  _ sir _ …" Jaebeom turns the youngers head so he can kiss him. Jackson moans into the kiss, squirming around, his body telling Jaebeom that it needs more. Shortly after, Jaebeom stops the kiss and moves his face back. Laying his head on Jackson's left shoulder. This way he can see where he's cutting and also mess with Jackson a bit more.

He slowly presses the sharp edge of the knife into the flesh of Jackson thigh. He shudders and whines at the feeling. His thighs twitching whenever Jaebeom adds more pressure on the knife. He can feel the knife slowly going into his flesh, he wants to scream, it hurts so so bad. Instead he bites down on his bottom lip until he draws blood.

"Don't think, little boy… just listen to my words… you don't need to think anymore… let me think for you…" Jaebeom says in a smoothing tone that made Jackson moan in response. Jackson let his head fall back and finally switched his brain off. He lets out a loud moan, that ends with a soft cry.

Jaebeom feels himself getting harder at that. He loves to see Jackson like this…

"Cry all you want, baby… beg for me to stop…" He says as he presses the knife deeper into the skin, slowly wiggling the knife around to further open the wound. He can see the blood coming out, flowing down Jackson's shivering thigh.

There's tears coming out from behind the blindfold, he's sniffing and hiccuping.

"...it hurts… daddy it hurts…" he says in a weak voice.

"Good." is all that Jaebeom says.

"Is it scary, Jackson? Are you scared?" He smaller man nods weakly. "Words, little boy." Jackson gulps and tries to catch his breath "y-yes sir… it's scary… but…" his voice is small, only loud enough to actually be heard.

"But?" Jackson makes an embarrassed sound and throws his head back. "...but it also feels _so good_ … _please_... _more_ …" Jaebeom smirks widely at that and attacks Jackson's neck again, leaving bite marks and hickeys before softly biting on his ear lobe and making another cut to his thighs.

"Of course, baby… how could I say no to that…"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so knifeplay is one of my biggest kinks u-uwu so I hope y'all enjoyed this ;)
> 
> my twitter is @wangtiddies uwu  
> you can follow me there for more nsfw content, updates and you can also send me ideas uwu 💕


End file.
